Uskonhyppy
by Kiemura14
Summary: Hetken hän voisi leikkiä lentävää.


**Uskonhyppy**

Moskeijan kultainen heijastus lankeaa nuoren miehen ylle. Oranssin auringonlaskun säteet pääsevät hyväilemään häntä kosketettuaan ensin hänen takanaan loistavaa kupolia. Mies seisoo hiljaa, katselee katolta temppelin edustalla kulkevia ihmisiä. Hän on niin korkealla, että kukaan Jerusalemin jumalaapelkäävistä asukkaista ei saa koskettaa häntä katseillaan.

Jalkansa vievät hänet reunalle.

Allah, Allah. Jumalani.

Mutta ei, ei hän jumalan apua kaipaa. Ei yhtäkään enkeliä laskemaan turvallisesti katonreunalta alas tallottuun maahan. Hän ei kaipaa profeettaa, ei messiasta.

Altaïr on oma vapahtajansa.

Hän hyppää.

Ilma nousee tervehtimään häntä. Tuuli tarttuu nuoren assassiinin valkoiseen kaapuun ja saa punaiseen nauhaan lepattamaan hänen vyötäröllään. Pudotus nappaa hänen ruumiinsa syleilyynsä, saa suun vääntymään hetkelliseen hymyyn. Hetken hän voisi leikkiä lentävää.

Sitten maa suuttuu hänelle, vetää hänet pois lennosta, alas kuivuneelle nurmikolle. Altaïr tuntee pienen piston selässään tömähtäessään alas, mutta hänen sulava liikkeensä maata pitkin pelastaa hänen henkensä. Hän kierähtää nurmikolla tottuneeseen tapaan välittämättä hämmästyneiden ihmisten huudahduksista ja nousee pystyyn pysähtymättä paikoilleen.

Hän juoksee.

Kalliomoskeijaa ympäröivän puutarhan sypressien taakse on helppo kadota pakoon uteliaita katseita. Altaïr jää hetkeksi lepäämään puiden varjoon. Hän on tietämätön siitä, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.

Kaupungin kaikki kellot soivat. Ne eivät jätä rauhaan kaduilla juoksevia ärtyneitä vartijoita, turhautuneita asukkaita tai edes Altaïria, joka oli syypäänä niiden kaoottiseen suruvirteen. Kellojen kumina hakkaa rumana tärykalvoja. Sypressin takana hiljaa lepäävän Altaïrin omatunto kiemurtelee kyynä hänen vatsassaan.

Eikä kysy ole vain siitä, että vain tuntia aiemmin hän oli tappanut miehen.

Talal on kuollut.

Kaikkien taiteen sääntöjen mukaisesti pitäisi Altaïrin palata nyt kiltansa luo, sen Jerusalemin toimistoon. Taskussaan hänellä on Talalin verellä tummennut höyhen. Sen olisi pitänyt keventää Altaïrin taakkaa, mutta päinvastoin se saa vastuun painamaan hänen hartioitaan vielä enemmän lyttyyn.

Hän on suorittanut tehtävänsä. Olisi aika palata kotiin.

Kammottavaa on, että hän ei halua tehdä sitä. Hän ei halua kohdata Malikia toimistossaan, Al Mualimia tai muita veljiään Masyafissa. Malikin suusta ei mitään muuta kuin katkeruutta tulisi ulos, eikä Al Mualimin vaivoin peitelty pilkka innostanut Altaïria ratsastamaan kaupungista pois.

Muutkin veljeskuntan miehet kiertävät häntä kuin ruttoa. Surmaavat silmillään, jupisevat hiljaa, mutta kukaan ei uskalla ikinä huutaa Altaïrin loittonevaa selkää kohti. He pelkäävät liikaa. Ehkä aiemmin se oli jopa tuntunut hyvältä, mutta nyt hän tunnistaa eron kunnioituksen ja häntä vainoavan vihan välillä.

Ehkä hän oli ollut ylpeä.

Ehkä hän on vieläkin.

Altaïr ei tunne ansaitsevansa tätä inhoa, pilkkaa, nöyryytystä. Hän epäonnistui, kyllä. Mutta oliko liikaa vaadittu, jos hänelle oikeasti annettaisiin toinen mahdollisuus? Puukonisku vatsaan ja kasa käskyjä ei tunnu siltä, anteeksiannolta. Yhdeksän elämää hänen omasta verestään. Se on jo Talalin jälkeen alkanut kuulostaa liian suurelta summalta.

Kolme miestä on kaatunut Altaïrin terän alle.

Jokainen heistä on vannonut syyttömyyttään.

Yleensä Altaïr ei antaisi arvoa uhriensa verenvärjätyille viimeisille sanoille. Mutta nyt on kolme miestä uskaltanut katsoa häntä silmiin ja niiden palosta oli Altaïr nähnyt miesten vankkumattoman uskon, tahdonvoiman. Niin varmoja olivat miehet olleet syyttömyydestään, että Altaïr itsekin melkein uskoi siihen, kun piteli sylisään kuolevien miehien hiljeneviä ruumiita.

Epäilys on hiipinyt hänen sydämeensä. Hän oli nähnyt kuinka nämä miehet olivat tehneet pahoja tekoja, tappaneet ja kiduttaneet. Silti heidän hurmiossaan on jotain outoa, sielun kiihkossa jotain odottamatonta. Keitä he olivat ja miksi Al Mualim halusi heidät kuolleena?

Altaïr ei saisi kyseenalaistaa mestarinsa määräystä. Eikä hän aiokaan kieltäytyä tappamasta näitä miehiä, loppuja yhdeksästä. Hän pitäisi korvansa ja silmänsä auki, kuuntelisi jokaisen miehen viimeiset sanat. Hän saisi selville, mikä salaisuus miesten takana seisoi, mitä Al Mualim oli jättänyt kertomatta.

Altaïr nousee. Hänen täytyy ehtiä Malikin luo ennen pimeää. Muutoin mies ei suostuisi ottamaan häntä vastaan, jättäisi hänet nukkumaan ulos kaduille. Ja ehkä Malik olisi huolissaan, jos ei Altaïrin puolesta, niin tehtävän ainakin.

Moskeijan luolta on hieman matkaa toimiston luo.

Altaïr kiertää kattojen kautta, liitää niitä pitkin ja katujen yli aina eteenpäin, pysähtymättä. Viimein hän saapuu tutun kattoluukun luo. Kuunvalossa hän näkee, kuin Malik on juuri kipuamassa sulkemaan sitä. Se näyttää vaikealta ilman toista kättä.

Altaïr hyppää alas kattoluukusta. Malik kiroaa ja tippuu melkein alas paikoiltaan. Hänen kasvonsa kääntyvät irvistykseen hänen sulkiessa kattoluukkua kiinni. Altaïr ei auta, koska Malikin ylpeys saisi siitä liian kovan kolauksen.

"Altaïr!" Malik huudahtaa. "Kuinka hauska on nähdä sinun palaavan. Ja kuinka tehtäväsi meni?"

Altaïr ei anna itsensä toivoa, että Malikin sanoissa olisi oikeaa välittämistä. Hän ei ole toivottu täällä, hän tietää sen.

"Työ on tehty. Talal on kuollut."

Malik ei ole vakuuttunut, vaikka tietää sen todeksi. Hän huutaa ja Altaïr antaa hänen tehdä sen, vaikka ei näe työnsä jäljessä mitään vikaa. Malik on Malik, ja hänellä on syy vihata Altaïria. Altaïr ei välitä, kunhan saa levätä ennen matkaansa Masyafiin.

Vetäytyessään nukkumaan pienen katetun puutarhan puolelle Altaïr miettii, mitä tekisi matkallaan kotiin. Hän on viivytellyt jo nyt, mutta pitkä reitti veljeskunnan luo saisi hänen jalkansa varmasti painumaan syvemmälle maahan. Ehkä hän pysähtyisi moniin tienvarsiin kiinni kasvaneisiin kyliin, kulkisi yksin ja hitaasti pyhän maan poikki nauttien vapautensa illuusiosta. Aivan niin kuin hän ei oikeasti lennä, vaan putoaa, niin hän myös on vanki, ei oikeasti vapaa. Altaïr on kahlehdittuna veljeskuntaan, sen sääntöihin.

Nytkin hän on vain kahden tapon välillä, odottamassa uutta käskyä.

Hänen kätensä puristuvat nyrkkiin. Joskus kaikki on aivan liikaa, vaikka hän tietää työnsä jaloksi, veljeskunnan ainoaksi oikeaksi tavaksi elää. Hetkeksi hän tahtoisi vain irtautua, elää omaa elämäänsä. Hän ei ole se demoni, joksi muut häntä kutsuvat, tunteeton murhaaja, joka nauraa nähdessään veren teränsä hopeisella lappeella. Hän on ihminen ja heikko.

Altaïr vetää syvään henkeä. Kuin rukouksena hän kutsuu jotain suurempaa kuin itseään. Hän haluaa oikean, helpon tien, jota hän voi huoletta jatkaa.

Avatessaan silmänsä uudelleen Altaïr tietää, että hänen rukoukseensa ei kukaan voi vastata. Ei _ole_ ketään, joka vastaisi. Ei jumalaa, ei suunnitelmaa, joka johdattaisi Altaïrin eteenpäin vasten omaa tahtoaan.

Hän tulee tekemään omat valintansa. Ehkä hän jättäisi veljensä, tai seuraisi Al Mualimin käskyjä kuolemaan saakka. Hän voi valita, tehdä omat päätöksensä.

Altaïr aikoo seisoa vankasti niiden takana. Tapahtuisi mitä tapahtuisi. Ei ole väliä, olisiko hän tarinansa lopussa samassa paikassa kuin tappamansa miehet, vannomassa hyvyyttään, ollessaan samalla auttamattoman väärässä. Tärkeintä on, että hän uskoisi itseensä.

Hän hyppää.

Putoaa.

Ja tippuu aina turvallisesti alas maan syleilyyn.


End file.
